


Living?

by QueenOfNowhere (DarkAbyss)



Series: Shattered Verses [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Existential Crisis, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/pseuds/QueenOfNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are we really the owners of our actions if we haven't decided to start them? Are we really the ones who create our life if we haven't had the freedom to begin it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living?

_**Living?** _

The heart beating in the chest.  
The blood flowing in his veins.  
The lymph pouring in the body.  
The life forces us to perceive, act, suffer.  
But who decided what should be?  
  
Freedom among ideals.  
The power to make choices among ambitions.  
The desire to decide by yourself among dreams.  
The will to be yourself among hopes.  
But how if there’s no freedom, if you can’t chose to start?  
  
An explanation as a goal.  
A reason as a whished result.  
An answer as a craved outcome.  
A sense as an aim.  
But where, where seeking?  
  
Time runs away, flees,  
from fingers unable to keep it.  
The events come one after the other, unpredictable,  
away from a mind that cannot explain them.  
But towards where?  
  
The granted brief light withers  
and gives space to an eternal damnation.  
Pain and depression fall destructively  
on fleeting moments of peace and serenity.  
But why suffering all this?  
  
Quickly sails the stormy seas of life  
the ship of Fate, relentless, unstoppable.  
It creates, gives life, absolves,  
condemns, kills, destroys,  
without ever explaining its reasons.  
  
And to us, it remains the dark, the incompressible.  
And to us, it remains the inevitable, the anxiety.


End file.
